No Longer Yours
by Mz Hellfire
Summary: 3 years after the war, Harry is dead.Hermione is engadged to Ron and loves him dearly or so she keeps telling herself.Secretly she still harbours feelings for Harry.What will happen when she starts to see Harry everywhere? is Voldemort really gone? HPXHG
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all been wanting to write a Harry/ Hermione fict or ages now and finally had a good idea! Hope you like please review!**

No Longer Yours

_Chapter 1_

_The Reflection Book_

"I stood there by his side never doubting him for a second. He was my hero, my everything. He would never know how much I loved him. That day I grasped his hand and he looked at me lovingly, the way a best friend should, never expecting anything more. I feel guilty and it's killing me. I expected more, I wanted more. He was the bigger person and realised that it could never be. He realised that our one moment together had to be our only moment. Still I hoped for more. I'm supposed to be in love with his best friend. Loving, sweet, tender Ron whom I do not love. I thought I was in love but really I'm only settling because the boy, no the man I really wanted is dead but even if he were alive he would never go for frumpy bookworm Hermione Granger."

Hermione sat up from her newly made bed and closed her diary or rather her 'reflection book' as she called it tears rolling down her cheeks again. She had written that diary entry exactly one week after his death and it was the first human thing she did after they had lost him. For a week she had stayed in bed barely eating or sleeping after he died not even Ron could comfort her, in fact he made it worse. After a week she had felt strong enough to write this secret confession of love which no one would ever see, in her most secret of places.

She always read it this time of year. She couldn't believe that in two days Harry Potter would have been dead three years. Her Harry, her best friend had been gone from the world almost three whole years and she still expected him to come bounding in the door any second. Of course she had convinced herself that the feelings wrote in that entry were the result of extreme grief and she of course loved Ronald Weasley with all her heart. She convinced herself that she had felt only undying platonic love for Harry Potter and nothing more. She convinced herself that she only wished he was alive every second of the day because he was her Harry, her dearest friend who didn't deserve to die because of some stupid prophecy and not because she felt that the moment Harry Potter died her heart shattered into a thousand irreparable pieces. Of course not. Tucking her reflection book back into her pillowcase she began to remember all that had happened over the three years.

"_This is it Hermione, I can feel it." He said his bottle green eyes gleaming in the candlelight. They were in the Room of Requirement preparing for the upcoming battle, everyone else had gone to bed but as usual but Harry and Hermione were always first to arrive for training and the last to leave. The past year had been hard on everyone but particularly the Golden Trio. As well as destroying the remaining Horocruxes they had to protect Hogwarts from Voldemort's advancing armies and now the final battle was approaching but no one knew. No one except Harry. _

"_What do you mean Harry? That's barely half of Voldemort's army out there, we just need to do what we always do, beat them back." Hermione replied smiling. _

"_No. We've destroyed all the Horocruxes and now Voldemorts only option is to get to me before we get to him." Harry looked deep in thought_

"_Are you sure? Is there anything we should be doing? You're usually right about these things so…" Harry laughed and cut her off_

"_Even now you can't stop thinking. I've just told you that this could possibly be my last night on earth and all you can think about is how to study more! You really are amazing Hermione Granger." _

"_Oh Harry this can't be it can it?" she pleaded with him with her eyes but he couldn't give her the answer she longed to hear. That this wouldn't be the last night she would ever spend with her secret love._

"_It is isn't it…Well then since this could be you last night on earth, is there anything else you would rather be doing than being stuffed up in the Room of Requirement? Anywhere you'd rather be?" she laughed in a strange sad way. All of a sudden he took her hands._

"_I'm with my best friend in a magical castle. There is no one I'd rather be with and nowhere else I'd rather be." He gently pushed a strand of curly hair back behind her ears. _

_Hermione blushed, trying not to look into those hypnotic eyes. Then she remembered Ron, her boyfriend who not love but she did feet extremely strong for and pulled her hands away and began to gather up her books._

"_Oh don't be silly, you should spend tonight with Ginny. Go out of this world with a bang eh?" she giggled nervously but Harry wasn't letting her go that easily. He took her hands again and stood extremely close. _

"_I'm not being silly Hermione. You're the only one who I want to spend tonight with. I…" he trailed off but Hermione was desperate to know more. _

"_You…you what?" she asked _

"_I think I love you" he whispered pulling her close to him his green eyes locked in her warm chocolate brown orbs and vice versa. Hermione couldn't breathe she never knew how much she loved him till that moment. Leaning forward he placed the softest most innocent kiss on her lips and stroked her cheek. He broke away for a moment but then couldn't resist her, she intoxicated him in a way that no one else ever could. He kissed her again and this time she kissed back. The kisses became more passionate as the seconds passed, their lips parting allowing them to explore each others mouths. It was a kiss like none of them had ever received, it was deep, it was warm and it was pure love but it was to be short lived as they both remembered their place which was at another person's side. _

"_but…I also love Ron." He said close to tears "He's my best friend and no matter how much I wanted you for myself I could never do it to him Hermione. It would kill him." _

"_I love him too but…" she was crying too now_

"_There can be no buts. I just had to tell you, just in case I don't make it tomorrow" He said turning away from her. _

"_No. No Harry don't say that please! We'll get through this, you'll be fine! You have to be because…because….if you're not I'll die. I'll just DIE! Do you hear me? I will" she said collapsing into his arms. _

"_Shhh shhh. You won't, you're strong, the strongest person I know but you're right it will all work out. You're always right. Okay?" he said standing her back up wiping away her tears. She nodded slightly unconvincingly. _

"_I'm sorry about this" he said "I shouldn't have said those things, I shouldn't have kissed you. It wasn't fair. Now we'll go back to the dorm and get some rest for tomorrow and forget all this. You'll go back to Ron and I'll go back to Ginny and we'll sleep and go out there tomorrow and win. Alright?" he said tenderly. Se nodded again unable to speak. They gathered up their books and walked back to the Gryffindor Dorms in silence. They arrived at the two staircases unwilling to leave each other._

"_Harry" Hermione said weakly "Do you really think we will win tomorrow?" _

_He beamed back at her "You know Herm I think we will. Goodnight Hermione" _

"_Goodnight Harry" she replied as he climbed up the staircase and left her_

"_I love you" she whispered _

_The morning dragged in wet and long as they all gathered in the Great Hall. All of the Order were there and most of the Hogwarts students from fifth year and above. They were ready to fight, ready to die. Harry stood in the middle of the Golden Trio next to the teachers and examined the troops. He hugged Ron and put a hand tenderly on Hermione's cheek and looked at her lovingly. She grasped his hand. It was the look in his eyes that made her stop. He looked at her the way a lover should but hid it well. So well that Hermione was able to convince herself that it was the look of friendship and that everything that happened the night before was erased. It was killing her. She so desperately wanted him to kiss her again but she knew it would never, could never happen._

"_How could have I been so stupid" Hermione thought "Of course he doesn't love me that way, last night was a mistake. No not a mistake just a lapse in judgement. That's it."_

_She kept thinking this, forcing herself into denial. She loved Ron, she was just afraid of losing Harry that's why she kissed him back, he would never be interested in her that way, she did not love Harry Potter. _

_And so they had marched off to battle against Voldemort. It was a battle to end all battles- full of bloodshed and mayhem. The Golden Trio made their way through the fight to Voldemorts inner circle that one by one fell and they finally made it to the Dark Lord himself. _

_Ron was first to be incapacitated by the Dark Lord by a nasty spell which made him writhe in pain as horrid boils broke out all over his body._

"_Ron!" Harry screamed but couldn't afford to stop as Voldemort sent spell after spell from his malicious wand. _

"_Hermione you have to get out of here!" Yelled Harry over the screaming as the Dark Lord began to advance_

"_No I won't leave you." She said standing her ground. Harry nodded it was useless to argue because everyone knew when Hermione Granger had made up her mind there was no changing it. Voldemort was only ten yards away now smiling an inhuman smile. With one swift motion he performed the Crucio curse on Hermione making her fall sprawling to the ground and next turned his attention on Harry. Lying writhing on the ground Hermione could see it all but didn't know what was more painful the Crucio or watching Harry battle for his life. For a while Voldemort seemed to play with Harry, he threw him from side to side with his wand like a rag doll occasionally throwing in a Crucio curse or two as Hermione watched in horror, unable to move. _

"_I think I've had enough fun my dear Mr Potter but now alas our time has come to an end." Voldemort sneered "Goodbye Harry, send my regards to your parents." _

_The Dark Lord raised his wand high above Harry who was lying on the ground seemingly in pain but as his arm rose Harry drew a dagger from his waistband. Voldemort reacted quickly but not quickly enough by the time he realised what was happening the dagger was deeply imbedded in his ribcage. _

"_NO!" Voldemort cried collapsing to the ground dragging Harry and the dagger with him "I will not be defeated by some boy!" he choked out_

_There was a bright blue light emanating from the Dark Lords wound now as the pent up evil magic he had gathered escaped into the world once more. The light became brighter and brighter and engulfed the battlefield, everyone froze as the ground began to shake. Then as suddenly as the light had come it was gone and so were Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. _

Since no body was found they carried an empty coffin for the boy who lived. It was a small ceremony as Harry had specified, only family and friends were allowed. They did it almost 3 months after the battle when they could not foresee any way to bring him back, even though Hermione did not stop looking, and when most people had recovered from their wounds. Ron was still in a wheelchair but the boils seemed to have finally stopped forming on his body. Ginny was nearly catatonic and had been since she learned of Harry's death but the moment they put the empty casket in the ground she had began to wail uncontrollably. Hermione envied her. She could grieve for Harry as a lover, she could be as shattered as she wanted but Hermione had to compose herself. She couldn't fall to the floor in floods of tears, she couldn't grasp the casket and scream that it wasn't fair, she couldn't wear one of his shirts to bed and she had no love letters to read over and over again keeping the memory of him in her mind always. All she had was that one kiss and 7 years of memories of pining after him. However she had to appear to go on no matter how much of a lie it was. In her eyes the world had stopped turning the day he left her. She was never truly happy and didn't think she ever would be. A year after Harry's death Ron had proposed and she had accepted and they were now living together. Hermione had become and Auror and Ron had taken over from his father at the Ministry which was now a widely respected position as the department had expanded. It seemed like her life was going perfectly, seemed like.

Now it was three years after Harry's death and nothing much had changed. It was only 3 months to the wedding and Hermione's secret hell wasn't looking as if it would ever improve. She stopped thinking of Harry just as Ron entered the room of their homely 3 bedroom apartment, smiling lovingly.

"Hey hun" he said kissing her on the cheek "What you doing in here?"

"Oh nothing just fixing the bed." She replied struggling to smile

"Okay. Oh before I forget I have some good news!" he said

"Really what?"

"Well you know how Jerry Hecklefield in the Magical Creatures rights section is Head of…" but that's all she heard, she had zoned out thinking of him again. She loved Ron she really did but there was no spark and Hermione doubted there ever would be. Then all of a sudden it happened. She saw him just behind Ron standing at the doorway. He looked exactly the same apart from the mud on his clothes and the wild look in his eyes.

"Hermione, Hermione! Are you even listening to me?" said Ron but she was already up and moving towards those hypnotic green eyes. However in an instant they had disappeared, Harry was no longer standing at her doorway.

"Herm? Are you okay? You look as if you just saw a ghost." Ron exclaimed putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I…I…I s-saw him" she stuttered unable to believe it.

"Saw who?" asked Ron

"Harry, he was here!" she said turning to face him her eyes full of tears

"What?"

"I did, he was standing in the doorway!" she was shaking now

"Hermione that's impossible!" said Ron trying to convince her.

"No, I did, I did!"

"You must have just imagined it"

"But I couldn't have…he was right there…" she whispered. Ron took her in his arms and stroked her head trying as best to comfort her, his Hermione, who he loved.

"It's just this time of year. It'll pass, you'll see, it's hard on all of us….remembering his death."

"You're right Ron, of course I'm being silly." She sighed

"Not at all now just come into the kitchen and I'll make you some dinner. That sound good?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded. "Good come on."

She followed him out of the room into their spacious kitchen from which you could see each room in the apartment. She then sat down with a hot cup of coffee, deep in thought and not once removing her eyes from the doorway in which see had seen him.

**Review review review!! **


	2. Promise

**Hey all heres the next chappie! hope you like!**

**Chapter2 **

**Promise**

Hermione sat her desk in her Head Auror office staring into space. She couldn't get the day before out of her mind, she hadn't imagined it she was sure but then what did that mean. Sighing she turned her attention to the large stack of papers to her left when she saw the picture of Ron on her desk, beaming at her and winking suggestively. She turned it down, feeling guilty. A voice at the door made her jump.

"Gee Granger I knew you had the hotts for me but I didn't think you'd actually leave Weasley! Come on that settles it! Let's go elope right now!"

"Draco!" she said jumping to her feet and embracing him in a long hug "When did you get back from Thailand?"

"Just this morning but I thought I'd better come and see my best girl." He said smiling at her "How've you been Hermione?"

"Fine just fine" she lied and she knew he could see through it. He seemed to be the only one that actually cared enough to look. Before the last battle he had joined the Order's side and given Harry the enchanted dagger that had killed Voldemort. After he had died Draco took a special interest in Hermione, she did not know why. He had been the only one she could turn to and tell how much she missed Harry. If someone were to tell her three years ago that Draco Malfoy would be one of her best friends she would have laughed in their face.

"You're lying, you're thinner than the last time I saw you." He said inspection her.

"It's just that time of year." She said smiling weakly trying to turn away from him but his strong arms grabbed hers and made her face him.

"I don't care what time of year it is, you've got to look after yourself. Understand?" he said forcefully. She nodded and he let her go. There was silence for a minute as she walked back over to her desk and Draco too a seat in her office.

"So why did you turn the picture of Weasley down? Finally realise he's a prat and yearn for a real man like me eh?" He winked at her.

"Draco Malfoy you are not a real man you are a ferret with peroxide fur." She laughed

"Yes but I'm a sexy ferret you must admit. That's why I had all those babes in Thailand just falling over me."

"Oh do tell the tales of your sorted love life Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said eagerly, how she loved to talk to Draco he always took her mind off the pain at least for a second.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells and anyway you're dodging he question. Why did you turn the portrait of Ron down? You two have a fight or something?" he asked

"Oh no, I was just thinking and I must have knocked it over accidentally." She said not looking him in the eye.

"You were thinking about him, weren't you?" he said, suddenly her expression changed and she looked as if she were about to burst into tears but she wouldn't let herself. Her face hardened.

"I told you it's just this time of year."

"Bullshit. What's wrong?" he demanded

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She laughed but not happily.

"Try me."

Sighing she wondered how to put this "I saw him, Draco as clear as day standing in bedroom doorway, yesterday."

Draco was silent, He couldn't think of what to say. Was he supposed to tell her it was just some figment of her imagination? Was he supposed to encourage her?

"And now you think I'm crazy, great." She said bitterly.

"No, I just don't know what to say. Are you sure you saw him Hermione?"

"Positive, I've been thinking about it non stop I mean I know how crazy it sounds but…I just…oh I don't know am I losing my mind Draco?" She was crying now. He walked over to her and put his arms around her stroking the back of her head.

"Sshh no I believe you. If you want I can take a look in the department of mysteries and see if any prophecies say anything about him coming back or look up things on apparitions or ghosts or something? I have some spare times since I've not officially started back here." He offered wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"That'd be great thank you." She smiled at him and he gave her a curious look she couldn't quite place. It was like he was about to tell her something but couldn't. All of a sudden Hermione's office door swung open.

"Herm, I thought I'd drop by and take you…" Ron stopped. There was his Hermione standing extremely close to Malfoy who had his arms around her waist.

"Malfoy what exactly are you doing with my fiancée?" he demanded

"Ron! Draco was just…I was upset…and" Hermione babbled nervously moving away from Malfoy.

"Don't bother explaining Hermione, I'm just leaving, I'll see you later." Draco moved walked briskly past Ron with a twisted sneer on his face and slammed the door.

"What the hell was that?" Ron snapped

"Oh really Ronald he just gave me a hug because I was upset!" she snapped back

"I don't trust him Hermione."

"Harry trusted him that should be good enough for you!" she yelled

"Well Harry's dead." There now he had done it. She'd be furious at him for weeks.

"I'm sorry 'mione I didn't mean to say that really I'm such an idiot!" he pleaded with her not start screaming.

"Just get out Ron…" she growled. Thinking himself lucky Ron turned on his heel and moved as fast as he could out the office door. Hermione sighed and sat back down in her comfy chair and put her head in her hands.

_Draco Malfoy stood at the elevator his mind racing. Could Potter really be back? _

_The next moment a flash of red was by his side. Ron Weasley stood beside him looking furious. Ping. The door opened and they stepped simultaneously into the empty elevator each trying to jostle their way in first. There was silence. You could hear a pin drop in the enclosed testosterone filled tiny space. Suddenly Ron blew up._

"_Who the hell do you think you are Malfoy?" _

"_Excuse me Weasel!" he snapped he really wasn't in the mood. Ron's face went visibly red and his blood began to boil._

"_You know what I mean! What were you doing with Hermione? And don't give me that shit about she was upset. What are you up to?" He said taking a threatening step towards Draco. Draco gave him a steely stare back and slammed his hand on the elevator stop button. Ron reached for his wand but Malfoy was too fast within a minute he had him by the collar against the wall with a wand at his throat. _

"_Listen you stupid git a long time ago I promised to protect her and I intend to keep that promise. Right now I'm doing a much better job than you mate, can you not see she's in pain?" he snapped_

"_There's nothing wrong with Hermione, she's just sad because if you haven't noticed tomorrow is the anniversary of our best friends death!" Ron said completely oblivious as usual._

"_Oh you really are an idiot weasel! And I hope Hermione realises it soon." Malfoy said letting go of Ron's shirt and hitting him hard against the wall. He pushed the red button again and the lift started. A moment later there was another ping._

"_Department of Mysteries" a voice said and with one final glare at Ron, Draco marched out of the double doors leaving Ron alone in his anger._

By the time Hermione had worked her way through the masses of paperwork she had lying on her desk it was nearing ten o'clock, she loved her job but only when she was out in the field the dull office work always put her to sleep.

"Miss Granger?" said a blonde girl poking her head into the office, it was Hermione's receptionist. "I'm going to head off, is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you Claire, I'll be heading off soon too." Replied Hermione

"Oh before I forget the Department of Wizarding Events Owled they'd like you to confirm the security settings tomorrow morning for the memorial service." Said Claire

"Yes of course I'll send them tomorrow morning. Anything else?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy dropped by for you a few minutes ago he asked you to meet him in the Department of Mysteries and said it was really important. He didn't tell me what it was about." Claire explained

"Strange…could you Owl him before you leave and tell him I'll be there soon?" Hermione asked

"Of course Miss Granger"

"Thank you Claire"

"Goodnight Miss Granger." The receptionist smiled and went to send the message.

Sighing Hermione began to pack up her things for the night. Secretly she was glad to be meeting Draco, it meant Ron would most likely be asleep when she got home and therefore she did not have to deal with him. When she stepped out of the office the receptionist was already gone and the department was eerily empty. Coat and briefcase in hand she pressed the button for the elevator. All of a sudden a cold feeling swept over her and her spine began to prickle. Ping the elevator door whooshed open. She looked over her shoulder trying to shake the creepy feeling as she stepped into the lift. She pressed the button for level 5 and leant back against the wall, she just realised how tired she was. Then all of a sudden the lights went out.

"Oh bugger, I hate it when it does this!" she grumbled. Annoyed she whispered "Lumous" and a small beam of light filtered from the edge of her wand. She blinked to get used to the change in light when she saw a pair of hypnotic green eyes only inches away from her face. She gave an involuntary yelp as the green eyes became the entire face of Harry Potter.

"Hermione" He said weakly

"Harry? Is that really you?" She was shaking now.

"Hermione…Hermione…" he repeated her name but sounded in pain "Help me!"

The lights flickered on and he was gone. Hermione's head began to swim and her stomach gave a jump. The small elevator became even smaller as the walls seemed to close in around her. The elevator became a huge swirl and Hermione felt as if the world was spinning out of control. Everything went black again as she collapsed on to the floor unconscious.

Review review review!!!!


	3. The Champion Returned

__

Yeah so i know you will all be busy reading book 7 but if you can find it in your hearts please read and review! lol! thought the deathly Hallows was the best book by far! but for the purposes of this fict...it didnt happen that way okay?! those of you who have finished will know what i mean!

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Champion Returned**_

When Hermione woke she felt as if she'd been clubbed on the head. She opened her eyes and the room swirled around to finally come into focus. She saw Ron sitting patiently by her bedside: his face blotchy and drawn looking, hair a mess and eyes puffy. She also saw the dawn light coming through her window and realised it was morning, funny she hadn't recalled getting into bed. Then she remembered what had happened.

"Hermione thank Merlin!" he said taking her hand

"What happened?" she asked still a little groggy.

"Well we don't exactly know." He said nervously "We were hoping you could tell us."

"We?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah some ministry officials found you on the floor of the elevator…you were shouting…" Ron's face went white as a sheet "You were shouting about Harry, shouting for him to come back…. Naturally the whole ministry's interested."

There was silence. Hermione couldn't look at him. She knew he thought she was as mad as a hatter which hurt her but also she didn't want to give away the pain and anguish she felt, about losing Harry again, through her eyes.

"Then of course Malfoy showed up didn't he and made a big fuss and carted you here! Wouldn't let anyone take you to St. Mungo's. I tried to get him to leave but he stayed for hours, it wasn't until the ministry called him and made him go…something about a possible security breech…" Said Ron extremely flustered.

"So Draco was here? Did he say why he stayed? What he wanted?" Hermione asked eagerly remembering he had wanted to tell her something the night before.

"Yeah said he needed to talk to you about something, wouldn't say what it was though. Slimy git!" Ron's face was scarlet. "I'm sure the ferret will be back though."

"That's quite enough Ronald!" Hermione snapped realising she was still angry with him.

"Sorry" he said turning red with embarrassment. "Anyway everyone wants to know what happened because the healer that I asked to come over from St. Mungos can't figure out why you fainted."

There was silence again. She couldn't explain it either one minute she was staring into the eyes of Harry Potter then the next everything had started to spin. 'I must be going mad' she thought bitterly.

"I…I need to go soon…it's memorial day so I have to go make the speech." Will you be okay?" he asked nervously.

"I'll be fine Ron." She said icily "Just go…"

He nodded disheartened as he had hoped she would have forgiven him by now. He thought that if he gave her the day alone to grieve everything would be fine. He had reached the door when she called out to him, his heart leapt.

"Ron…" she said "Leave the door open for Draco"

"Right, bye" he said sulking once more, a moment later he was gone from the room and Hermione heard the front door slam. Now she'd done it, he'd be in a mood for weeks but she didn't really care at that precise moment in time.

Sighing she pulled out the reflection book once more from under the pillow. She let it drop onto her lap and it fell open at quite a lengthy diary entry.

'_October 30__th_

_Today we buried Harry Potter. Not literally because there was no body but we placed an empty black marble casket in a grave in Godrics Hollow. He was buried next to Lily and James; I took care of that just as I have taken care of everything these past few months. I thought it would be where he would want to be. The boy how lived is no more and I feel like a part of me died with him. Ginny broke down today; she finally let out a sound which she has not done since exactly three months ago when she was told that Harry was gone. She shook uncontrollably and let out a barely human wail. She collapsed next to the coffin and swore she would never let him go. Charlie and George had to pick her up and stop her from clinging to the casket. If it was me I would have let her hold on a little more: maybe it's because I wanted to join her down there. I didn't cry today. I longed to but I decided that Harry would not have wanted me to be that way; he would have wanted me to stay strong at his funeral, stay strong in the face of death just like he did. But the tears will come. They come every night and I cannot make them stop. The pain has not eased with time like everyone promises it will. I do not feel any better since that horrible day. Everyone around me seems to be moving on, accepting what happened but I cant! I wont! I'm still looking for a way to bring him back. I even went looking for the for a way, any way, a stone a spell a ritual but to no avail. Harry had told me it was practically impossible, obviously he was not exaggerating. I won't give up though, I don't care how many years it takes I will find a way…_

_Draco Malfoy has been unimaginable. He approached me after the funeral and told me I was allowed to cry, that I didn't need to keep it all inside. It's amazing how well he understands me. I can't believe that only a few months ago we hated each other and were literally mortal enemies. Ron doesn't like him being near me but he's become a better friend to me than I could ever have comprehended so I'll put up with Ron's sulking. He seems to be tailing me now however, he has joined the Auror training programme too and we eat lunch together everyday. It's strange; sometimes when we're together Harry's death seems like a far away dream that never happened. Too bad he can't be around me all the time. Now I am talking crazy, I must be delirious with grief. I'll stop writing now, Ron will be back soon, he went out with most of the men to drink a toast to Harry. I suppose it's his way of saying goodbye. I refuse to say goodbye. _

_His Always_

_Hermione Jean Granger x _

She began to feel guilty. She hadn't researched a new way of bringing him back in over a month. She would have to get to work.

"If I don't go completely batty first." She said aloud. Then like someone was trying to confirm her madness a painful breathless voice drifted into her ears from her doorway…

"Hermione…" it said.

_Draco had not wanted to leave Hermione's bedside that morning but unfortunately the only way a suspected ex-deatheater could move up in the ministry was to be it's lap dog. Although the Ministry had good reason to summon it's top Auror as it had been confirmed that an unexplained dark magical energy had appeared next to Hermione Granger the previous night when she had fainted. Something was defiantly wrong and everyone had learned there could be no overlooking unexplained Dark Magic. _

"_Yes Minister I will look into it immediately and I'm going now to report the incident to Miss Granger." Draco Malfoy said to Kingsly as they walked out of the elevator into the Department of Mysteries. "I just have to pick up something first." _

_Parting with the Minister of Magic he made his way to the Hall of Prophecies and began to count the silver orbs on the shelf. As he did a far off memory drifted into his mind. _

Draco Malfoy distinctly remembered being rudely awakened by one such Harry Potter.

"Malfoy!" Potted yelled rapping on his door "Wake up I need to talk to you about something!"

"What the bloody hell?" Malfoy asked opening the portrait of the deserted Slytherin common room. Harry strode and saw the makeshift bed Draco had made for himself in the deserted wing of the Castle; he was the only Slytherin that remained.

"There's something I have to ask you." Harry said agitated.

"Look Potter if you're going to tell me that all these years your rage towards me has been a way of covering intense sexual feelings and you want me desperately to run away with you I'm not interested!" Malfoy said annoyed that he had been awoke at such a rude hour, especially when there was a battle the following day.

"This is no time for jokes Draco." Harry snapped

"Yeah, right fine." Malfoy replied seeing Harry was irritated.

"This is really important so-"

"Just spit it out Potter! What's this about?" Malfoy cut in.

"It's about Hermione." There was silence for a moment.

"What about Granger?" Malfoy asked finally.

"She'd kill me if she knew what I was doing but I have to. I just left her, she thinks I'm in bed but I've got to do it." Said Harry slightly rambling.

"Potter you're making no sense!" Draco groaned.

"Right, yeah sorry. Anyway tomorrow Draco is going to be more than a little skirmish. It's the final battle we've been waiting for. All the Horcruxes have been destroyed and we've been held up in here for a month, Voldemort's got no options left than to come after me himself. I might not survive. I probably wont survive. That's why I need you to make me a promise." Harry paused and Draco looked for a minute as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it and simply nodded.

"I need you to promise me to protect her. You need to look after Hermione if I don't come back tomorrow."

"Me?" said Draco; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "but surely there are a lot more….capable people Potter!"

"No, there's no one else I trust enough." Said Harry

"What about Wealsey or Lupin or anyone else!" cried Draco

"There is no one else! Look I need someone who will protect her and keep her safe no matter what, someone who wont care about her feelings or how much she cries." Explained Harry.

"You need someone who doesn't love her…" said Draco quietly but Harry laughed.

"I think we both know that, that ship has sailed ever since she rescued you from the floor of that dungeon. You Malfoy are completely smitten just as much as I am." Harry said but Draco looked shocked. He hadn't even admitted that to himself yet.

"But then that makes me like Weasel!" Draco protested

"NO! No it doesn't. You will do anything to keep her safe, whereas Ron won't do anything that will put him in the bad books." Harry was desperate to convince him, he had to do this. He had to know that if he died she would be safe and he knew that he couldn't count solely on Ron. Draco shook his head still unable to believe it.

"Are you saying you won't do it? Are you saying you won't look after Hermione?"

"I didn't say that!" Snapped Draco

"Then promise me. Make me the Unbreakable Vow!" Harry said his eyes wild.

_The present Draco snapped back into reality as he reached his destination. _

"_Prophecy 18739-The Champion Returned." Said the voice that introduced the floors in the elevator as Draco pointed his wand at the silver sphere. _

"_Prophesised in 1275 by Martic the Seer, retrieved from the Old Ministry grounds in 1807 after the fire of Almar. Believed to have been filled by Albus Dumbledore in 1945 when he returned to Germany a second time to defeat the Dark Wizard Grindlewald. Status-inactive, low security, research based." _

"_There you are my pretty." Draco whispered as he put the sphere into his robes. It was time to go back to Hermione. _

Hermione froze. She didn't want to turn around in case he would be gone again. She couldn't move, couldn't even breath she just wanted the moment to last as long as it could. It would be one more moment with Harry Potter in her life. However Hermione being Hermione she couldn't suppress her curiosity for long. Slowly she turned around expecting to see nothing, expecting her heart to be broken again. To her delight she was not disappointed this time. There he was half naked, ragged-looking, muddy, scarred with wild green eyes darting everywhere and looking only at her at the same time. She didn't care. He was here and that was all that mattered. A minute past without either of them saying anything, they just stared intensely at each other. Hermione's heart beat faster and faster till she thought it would explode in her chest. For the first time in three years she felt truly excited about something.

"Harry are you really here?" Hermione asked close to tears "Is it really you?"

Harry nodded slowly and tried to take a step towards her but stumbled and had to grip the doorway to stop himself from falling on the floor. Hermione rushed to help him. That's when she noticed the blood. Gleaming from a wound in his side, the awful crimson liquid poured from him, staining her cream carpet.

"Harry!" she squealed trying desperately to keep him upright "You're bleeding! How did you get that wound?"

"I…I…" but he never finished it hurt him to talk, she didn't ask again. Slowly and carefully she got him to the bed. Her first thought was to call St. Mungos but decided against it. After all what would she say? Harry Potter had mysteriously turned up in her bedroom and was bleeding all over her carpet? She knew she'd get laughed off the floo network. She also wasn't sure if she wanted anyone else to know yet. A little voice in the back of her mind was telling her to keep him to herself for a while. Deciding she would have to fix Harry herself she drew her wand and pointed it at his side.

"Escalus" she said to stop the bleeding "Dom Reparo" she said to close up his side while rubbing extract of dittany on the wound. "You'll be good as new in no time."

He looked at her with a mixture of expressions she couldn't quite place. A million questions came flying into her mind. Where had he been? Why was he back? What did he remember? Was this really her Harry? Those questions she decided were for another day. As if he could read her mind he reached a hand up to her face from the bed and cupped her cheek. She noticed it was surprisingly soft, she placed hers on top of his and he groaned remembering the pain in his side.

"Tired…so tired…" he said once more in that painful voice.

"Of course. Just go to sleep Harry. I'm here, Hermione's here. I always have been and always will." She said crying now. He nodded in satisfaction and smiled.

"Hermione…my Hermione." He said his voice no longer painful and with that he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Review please:)


	4. Draco's Prophecy

**Sorry for the delay! but here it is enjoy!**

**And for anyone who reads HP and the darkness within the next chapter should be up probably tuesdayish...maybe sooner!**

_Chapter 4_

_Draco's Prophecy_

_The hall was filled with the scent of flowers and candle wax. He was standing there in a black tux and in front of him a wash of faces sat unmoving and smiling eerily. There was a red carpet underneath his feet and a chubby priest by his side holding a bible with an unusually large cross on the front. He gazed to his left and saw Ron's red hair a few inches below him. Ron turned to face him smiling that eerie smile, it seemed to be too large for his face. Then all of a sudden a ghostly wedding tune began to float into Harry's ears, it made him shiver. A figure dressed all in white appeared at the end of the long passage. Simultaneously the sea of heads turned to the back of the hall and there was an intake of breath. The figure stepped into the light and began to walk down the isle to the beat of the wedding tune being played on the silvery organ. _

_When the figure arrived next to Harry on the raised podium he instinctively took her hands and gazed admiringly at the person under the dress. The girl was beautiful the dress clung to her waist and flared out at her hips showing her shapely figure. She was reasonably tall with brown curls poking through the veil that was covering her face. Harry vaguely heard himself mutter 'I do' but he was lost in the chilling music, the overwhelming smells and the vision of beauty in front of him. A few more dreamy minutes passed until Harry heard the words 'You may kiss the bride.' Float from the priest's mouth. Carefully he lifted the veil past a glittering but modest tiara of flowers to reveal a smiling Hermione. Her creamy skin had a slight pink tinge and her brown curls cascaded over her face. He leant forward to kiss her and she smiled even more. After the perfect light kiss he heard her whisper his name._

"_Harry?" she said_

"_Yes?" he asked her but the expression on her face changed from one of joy to one of pain and sadness. The flowers on her veil and in her hair lost their colour and began to shrivel and turn black. _

"_Hermione what is it?" he asked worried. _

"_It's you…" she said and suddenly screaming filled the hall. Harry looked down and saw blood flowing into the crimson carpet. It came from a wound in his stomach caused by a large silver knife gripped by Hermione. The pain hit him and he doubled over. He placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder to steady himself._

"_Hermione…" He said in pain. Then blackness filled the room. Everything disappeared and he was left lying in a black room on a black floor. A cruel mocking laughter filled his head. It tortured him worse than if someone had said 'Crucio' a million times over. _

"_Hello Harry." A voice said. He recognised it immediately. The Dark Lord was speaking to him. _

"_You thought you could get away….thought you could break free of our shared little prison did you? Well it's not as easy as that my boy. Not at all." Voldemort said cruelly. "But you made the mistake in going back to her Potter. I know all. I see all. She's what you crave and I have learned this now. If I were you I would look after her….you never know where danger lurks…." There was more laughter and Harry started to scream. _

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione shouted trying desperately to wake him. He was thrashing around wildly, screaming.

"Harry! It's only a dream!" she tried in vain again. She grabbed his wrists and tried frantically to pin him back to the bed but he was too strong. She kept trying.

"Harry I'm here it's alright! It's me Hermione!" She said and he instantly relaxed and she took the opportunity to gently push his shoulders back towards the pillow.

"That's right, I'm here now…don't worry." She said gently never removing her hands from him. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hermione…" he said breathlessly "You're here. This is real?" Hermione's eyes filled with tears. It was the first normal coherent thing he had said. This really was her Harry, he was really back. She flung herself on to him as he sat up clinging to him desperately.

"It is! This is real…oh Harry you're really here after all this time!" she cried burying herself into his bare chest. "I was afraid to leave the room in case you disappeared again but you're really back!" Harry took this time to look at her. She was older than he remembered and thinner, her face had lost its fullness and a lot of its cheery warmth. He wondered how long he had been gone. It didn't matter to him though. She was still Hermione. She wasn't some dream or figment sent to torture him. She wasn't going to hurt him or disappear. She was just going to be Hermione, his Hermione.

"How long have I been gone? A few weeks? A month?" he asked. She sat up wiping away her tears.

"No…" she said nervously "Harry don't you remember?"

"My heads still a bit fuzzy, how long have I been away for? Tell me." He said eagerly.

"Harry…y-you've b-been away for three years….three years to the day." She whispered. "But don't you see none of that matters because you're back…and you're safe and…" she stopped short and thought 'and I'm not alone anymore.'

"How did it happen?" he asked "Did you bring me back?"

"No, I mean I tried but nothing I did worked. Then yesterday you appeared, twice once here and once in the elevator at the Ministry but you disappeared. Then this morning I woke up and after Ron left here you were…" She explained skimming over the details.

"Ron was here!" Said Harry suddenly as if remembering the long forgotten dream that was his best friend.

"He…he lives here." She said carefully "This is our house."

"Oh" said Harry noticing the ring on her fourth finger. "You're married?"

"No!" Said Hermione a little too enthusiastically "Just engaged…"

"I see" he said quietly and he couldn't help the heavy feeling on his heart.

"Harry how much _do_ you remember?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I remember pretty much everything up until about two days before I…well disappeared I guess…I remember training and preparing and knowing that this was it but after that it's like…someone pressed fast forward on my memory. It's all blurry. I vaguely remember the battle and the dagger and a flash of light. Then it's just nightmares…" he grimaced. Hermione's heart sank. So he didn't remember what had happened between them, it was erased just like she thought it had been all those years ago.

'_What had you expected Hermione' she thought 'He was just going to wake up and tell you how much he loves you and you'd live happily ever after? He didn't like you that way then what makes you think he will now?' _

And yet there was something in his eyes that begged to differ. Hermione of course could not see it.

"Well none of it matters now, you're back Harry." She beamed at him once more and put her head back on to his chest and he instinctively put his arms around her. If it was up to him he would have stayed like this forever and it was the same for Hermione. He stroked the back of her head tenderly.

"I've missed you." He said quietly.

"I missed you more." She replied.

"I think not…" He laughed slightly and she lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her closer. Their lips were only an inch apart from each other now and growing closer. He pushed a strand of hair from her eyes as she clung to him tighter.

"Harry…" she whispered.

Then all of a sudden the front door clanged and Hermione jumped.

"Hermione?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"That'll be Draco." Said Hermione reluctantly sitting up from Harry.

"Draco…" Harry said confused "Draco Malfoy!"

"Yes. He's become a friend the last few years Harry." She said quietly waiting for him to explode but to her surprise he smiled.

"Good." He said and now it was Hermione's turn to be confused but her train of thought was interrupted by Draco calling her name once more.

"Wait here Harry; I'll go speak with him." She said leaving the room.

The truth was Harry had lied to her. Nothing was blurry, nothing was fuzzy he remembered everything – apart from how long he had been away- but he knew it would be easier on both of them if he had simply forgotten their encounter the night before the battle. After all she was engaged to Ron now. Ron, how Harry had missed him too and he wasn't about to screw things up between them by attempting to steal his fiancée. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that Hermione felt the same way. Was it his imagination or was she leaning in for a kiss too?

'_No Harry of course not!' one part of his brain said 'She's with your best friend, has been since before you disappeared. Now you want her to give all that up because of one kiss three years ago?' _

Still the other part of his brain kept asking what if you hadn't disappeared. As for Draco he was glad he had kept his promise and stood watch over Hermione. He also realised how hard it must have been for him. Having three years go by and having to watch the woman you love in the arms of another man. Being so near but at the same time miles apart. Harry wondered if that would be his life now: watching Hermione spend hers with Ron. Surely he had come back for a greater reason than this.

Hermione walked into the living room and saw Draco standing there looking tired and dishevelled but altogether excited. He jumped when he saw her but immediately started to babble at a million miles an hour.

"Hermione! Look you have to see this!" he said darting around excitedly. "I found it! I found it! You'll never guess what it says!"

"Draco, Draco calm down!" Hermione exclaimed almost laughing at his fervent demeanour.

"No don't you see!" he said exasperated producing the silver orb from his cloak "This shows your not crazy….Hermione it says Harry can come back!"

However to Draco's amazement she did not jump up and down with him or scream in delight or press to know more to his frustration she did not even smile. He looked at her curiously.

"Did you hear me Granger? Harry Potter can come back from the dead!" He said exasperated.

"Draco there's something you need to know…" said Hermione troubled. If this was prophesised what else was? Was there another one that took him away again? What did this one say? But she was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Malfoy…" Harry said but stopped because he had to lean against the doorway to stop himself toppling over.

"Harry!" Said Hermione panicked "You shouldn't be out of bed!" She ran over to him so he could use her for support. Draco stood there flabbergasted, he couldn't believe his eyes. Potter was actually there…

"But…how?" Draco stammered

"We don't know that yet…" Hermione said quietly

"Well bugger me…" muttered Draco still amazed.

"You said you found a something." Said Harry weakly as Hermione sat him down on the couch.

"What? Oh right yeah…" Said Draco, producing the silver orb once again.

"Let's hear it then." Harry said curtly. Draco nodded and waved his wand over the floating orb. Immediately it filled with foggy liquid and a raspy voice protruded from it.

"_The Champion shall return on his anniversary. He shall break down the prison and free not only himself but the world at last. Too long have we waited and too long has the end been delayed but once he has returned it shall be finished. Beware he shall bring the-" _there was a crackling sound and the ministry voice took over.

"_This prophecy has been damaged. __Prophecy 18739-The Champion Returned._ _Prophesised in 1275 by Martic the Seer, retrieved from the Old Ministry grounds in 1807 after the fire of Almar. Believed to have been filled by Albus Dumbledore in 1945 when he returned to Germany a second time to defeat the Dark Wizard Grindlewald. Status-inactive, low security, research based." _

For a while there was silence between them, Draco could see Harry's brow furrowed in concentration: apart from being paler he did not seem any different than the day of the battle.

"How did you get this?" Harry asked "I thought Prophecies could only be removed by the people that they concerned."

"Well as it said it was believed to be fulfilled and both parties involved are now dead. Therefore it's research based which means that anyone in the Ministry with Red security clearance and above can remove it. It is inactive." Draco explained.

"I see." Said Harry once more concentrating.

"That was abusing your position Draco…" said Hermione "But thank you. I'm afraid however that this is not about Harry…I mean it even said it has been fulfilled."

"It does but it's all very vague and I used a charm to look for all the prophecies that mention anyone returning or coming back from the dead or breaking free from anywhere and this was the only one that remotely fit. In fact it fits quite well. He's here on the anniversary of his death. He's broken out from wherever he was and it says the champion. There hasn't been more of a Champion than him. Are you saying that something as big as Harry Potter returning from the dead isn't going to be prophesised Hermione?"

"Well…divination is quite a sketchy form of magic…really and I well…he already had one prophecy made about him…" she sighed "No…you're right."

"We have to find out the end of that Prophecy" Said Harry suddenly standing up but he staggered a little.

"Oh no Harry, what you have to do is to stay in bed. You're not fully recovered!" she said sitting him back down.

"Yes Hermione's right. I'll dig a little deeper and when you're well enough we'll look together." Said Draco coolly and Harry nodded. "I should go…"

"No you can stay a little while Draco." Said Hermione but he was already heading for the door.

"It's alright I'll give you guys some time alone." He said opening the front door, he was almost gone when he stopped. "Welcome back Harry."

"Thank you Draco." Harry replied and with a quick look at Hermione added "For everything." Draco nodded and walked out leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the apartment. Draco decided it was time, Hermione would be happy now and he couldn't wait anymore.

"_It seems Potter and Weasel, you have a fight on your hands…" _He thought deviously for he was out to win and Hermione was the prize.

**Well there we go guys...sorry for the delay! **

**Had unbelieveable computer problems this week! Three computers in the house and none that worked! gah! **

**Anyways reviews would be nice... had some great feed back! Keep it comming:)**


	5. Ron's Reaction

_Hey all sorry for the long delay but I've had writers block! Didn't really know where I was going with this chapter…just knew that Ron had found out Harry was back. Anyways here it is! _

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Ron's Reaction**_

Hermione sat pensive on the couch. Her mind was buzzing as usual. Next to her Harry had his eyes closed; standing up had taken a lot of energy. When he opened his glassy green orbs he watched her for a moment. Her mouth was twisted in a half frown and he loved the adorable way she chewed on her bottom lip when she was thinking. For a second he longed to remember the warmth he had felt all those years ago when they shared that passionate embrace. He let his mind wander back to those perfect few minutes they had spent kissing and how Hermione's hands had felt just right draped behind his neck. As he sat there gazing at her he couldn't help but notice the way her bouncy brown curls danced on her collar bone and below – all Harry's previous urges to kiss her right there and then came flooding back. But sighing he stopped himself.

"What is it?" Hermione asked noticing the sigh.

"Oh nothing just thinking." He said closing his eyes again.

"Don't strain yourself now Harry." She teased

"That's a welcome for you. I've just broken out of some sort of hellish magical prison and now I'm being insulted by the one person who I wanted to see the most." He said in a mock hurt voice. Hermione blushed; he had wanted to see her the most. The words went deep but she wasn't sure whether they brought happiness or more pain.

"The most?" She said her voice cracking with emotion. Harry was torn. He could tell her the truth and let her know that the thought of her was the only thing keeping him sane in the dark dream prison he had been in for the last three years or he could lie. He thought in this case perhaps a little white lie may be easier on the both of them. After all she loved Ron didn't she? And Harry thought telling her about his feelings may drive her away and he would loose her again.

"Yeah the most…you know you and Ron – my best friends." Harry stumbled out. There it was. Hermione's heart shattered all over again. She felt like she was back in first year – bushy hair and all. She was the bookworm, the know-it-all that no one would, especially the famed 'boy who lived' could love. She had to choke back tears for a second she had let her hopes be raised. Harry watched something at that moment fall away in Hermione but couldn't quite place what it was. He found it so strange that he could know her so intimately and yet be so clueless at the same time.

"I think I'll go put on some tea." Said Hermione trying to stop her tears from coming. Awkwardly she stood up and rushed into the kitchen. It was far away enough from the from the livingroom that she could let out a little audible cry. Thanking whoever had designed the house in such a way she gripped the counter hard to steady herself and let a few tears fall with a plop into the metal basin. Taking deep breaths she wiped away a black line from under her eyes and hoped Harry wouldn't notice the running mascara. She had just put the kettle on when Harry called to her.

"Hermione I think there's someone at the door."

"That's strange I didn't hear a knock…" She replied but just at that moment the door handle turned and Ron came striding into the apartment. Not looking at her – because he was still ashamed from that morning- he hung up his robes and pushed a haggard umbrella into the stand.

"Alright love." He said still not looking at her.

"Ron, you're home early." Hermione said startled.

"Yeah they put me on first to do the speech…didn't really feel like hanging around." He explained, finally looking up at her.

"Oh…" She replied. There was silence for a few minutes until there was a crash in the living room.

"What was that?" Questioned Ron and Hermione speechless. She wasn't sure that she wanted to share Harry just yet. "Is there someone here?" When she didn't answer him, Ron's mind went into overdrive. "Is there a guy here Hermione?" He said hotly moving from the hall which led to the kitchen to the door to the living room.

"Ron wait!" Hermione cried but he was already opening the door. She saw him freeze as he entered the room. When she caught up with him he had Harry by the throat pinned up to the wall.

"Think you're funny eh? Coming here looking like him on the day he died?" Ron screamed and smacked Harry in the stomach. "It's really sick! How did you do it? What charm? I work for the ministry you know!"

"Ron! RON! STOP!" She screamed pulling him away from Harry who had collapsed coughing on the floor. Ron tried to have a kick at him but Hermione placed herself firmly between them. "It's him Ron, it's really him!"

"What?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"It is he just turned up from thin air after you left this morning!" she told him furious.

"You can't be serious! This has to be some sot of joke! We talked about this Hermione…he's gone and he's not coming back." Ron tried to persuade her but she was having none of it. She slapped him angrily on both shoulders.

"How the hell do you explain it then? The only way to look that much like someone is the polyjuice potion and how exactly would someone get a piece of Harry when he's been dead for three years!" she screamed at him while Harry continued to cough and wheeze in pain on the floor.

"I don't know but that's just it…he's been dead for three years and you know as well as I do that you cant bring back the dead!" Ron said exasperated but then horror overcame his face "Hermione you didn't…you didn't try something to bring him back did you?"

"Of course not…" Hermione said nervously "I told you he just turned up! Like I tried to tell you yesterday!"

"It's true Ron…" Harry choked out weakly "It's me."

Ron stopped his ranting. Hearing Harry's voice was all too much for him. His eyes filled with tears are he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled Harry up gruffly, slamming him against the wall.

"If you're really Harry…what did you tell me the morning of the battle in Gryffindor tower when there was no one else there?" Ron spat. Hermione saw Harry's face contort in what looked like pain. For a moment the locked eyes and Harry's seemed to whisper an apology.

"I told you…" Harry began but stopped to take a deep breath "I told you that when it was over…I was going to ask Ginny to marry me. I said 'Ron if I survive I'm going to marry her and you'll need to live with it'"

Hermione's heart sank but she tried her best to ignore it. Of course it made sense; he had been deeply in love with Ginny Weasley before he disappeared and everyone knew they were 'destined for each other' it had more than slightly annoyed Hermione. But she had accepted that fact all those years ago or so she thought.

Ron paled, let go of Harry and backed away slowly. Shaking his head he sat on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think you owe someone an apology." She said trying once again to choke down tears.

Ron nodded but remained speechless and staring wide-eyed at Harry.

"Well!" Hermione said sharply

"I…I…I'm bloody sorry mate!" he said getting up off the couch and embracing Harry tightly.

"Ouch!" Harry cried and Ron let go of him abruptly "I took a knife to the side, not quite recovered yet. And don't worry about it I probably would have done the same."

"Still…" Said Ron awkwardly. "Harry not that I'm not ecstatic but how the hell did this happen?"

"We don't exactly know all the facts yet." Hermione said.

"Yeah, Malfoy found a prophecy that said I'd come back but it's a bit sketchy on the why and the how." Harry explained.

"Wait a minute…Malfoy knows!" Ron cried.

"Yes…he dropped by earlier…" Hermione said nervously. She could feel one of his rants coming on.

"You're saying that Malfoy knew before me! Malfoy knew my best friend was alive before I even did!" He shouted in disgust. In his mind it wasn't fair. He was being kept out of the loop; after all he did feel that Malfoy was spending way too much time with his fiancée.

"Ron you're over reacting." Hermione said trying to calm him down.

"You know what I don't think I am!" he shouted back at her. "Malfoy has been hanging around way too much lately!"

"What are you insinuating?" she cried.

"Ron just calm down!" Harry shouted.

"NO! You haven't been here Harry, you haven't seen the way he looks at her! And why is it you seem awful cheerful when he's around eh Hermione?" Ron bellowed.

"Ron you're being ridiculous!" she said crying now.

"Answer me! Why is he always here? Why did he just happen to drop by this morning when I was convienently out?" he ranted on.

"Because…because he's the only one who actually cares!" She screamed back. There was silence. All the shouting stopped and Ron looked at her maliciously.

"What?" he sniped.

"You heard me." She said strangely calm "For god sake Ron you're my fiancée and you can't even see that for three years I've been absolutely miserable. You didn't realise that I've been dying a little every day! But somehow Draco could and talking to him was the only thing that made it better…"

"I can't stand here and listen to this." Ron shook his head.

"But that's the problem Ron, you never listen!" she screeched.

"Harry mate it's good to have you back…" Ron ignored her and grabbed a handful of floo powder. When he reached the fireplace he shouted "24 Hollylane" and disappeared in a whirl of green flame.

"Where's he going?" Asked Harry and Hermione sighed and flopped miserably onto the couch.

"To see Ginny." she replied and Harry's face fell.

_Hope that was okay…got a good idea for the next chapter and hopefully it should be a bit longer! Reviews are appreciated and I'd love some plot suggestions and how I could finally get Harry and Hermione together because I haven't worked that out yet cause it's a good few chappies away! Thankies!_

_Mz Hellfire x_


	6. The First Cut's the Deepest

__

Hey all sorry for the lack of updates but ive been really busy with collage n shizz...

Anyways here it is!

_**Chapter 6**_

**_The First Cut's the Deepest_**

__

Now Ginny Weasley wasn't exactly the strongest of characters. She had completely broken down after Harry had disappeared and it seemed time had not mended her. She worked in the three broom sticks twice a week and earned just enough money to keep her going. She rarely went out except for work and didn't enjoy most visits. She thought of them as 'pity visits', people coming to call only to satisfy their guilt that they couldn't do more to help her out of her circle of grief. However the visits were brief and far apart. So it was no wonder Ginny was surprised to see her brother burst from the flames in her dingy little fireplace.

He looked ragged and frustrated. His cheeks were as red as his hair and he shot daggers from his eyes.

"Ron…" she said without much enthusiasm but then again she never had much enthusiasm for anything these days. "What's wrong?"

She heard him sigh as he sat on the couch opposite her. He put his head in his hands and was very quite for a few minutes.

"Let me guess…" she began her voice dripping with distain "You've done something to piss off Hermione again?"

"Yes and no…" he replied and she rolled her eyes. Ginny had heard this way too often from either Ron asking advice on how to win her back or from Hermione complaining that he just never learned. In Ginny's opinion she didn't know why they were still bothering to get married, they fought just about every other day.

"What do you mean yes and no…what did you do?" she asked standing up to put the kettle on. She had a feeling they were going to be a long time here. She was wrong of course.

"Ginny I think you'd better sit down for this…" Ron told her but she ignored him opening the cupboard and taking out two cups.

"Oh really Ronald don't be so melodramatic." She poured the freshly brewed tea into the china cups and skittered into the living room.

"No you should really sit down-"

"Just spit it out!" she snapped.

"It's Harry." Ron said tentatively "He's back…"

Ron watched his sisters eyes widen in shock and disbelief. The china cups dropped from her hands and cracked on the floor, accompanied by a fainting Ginny Weasley.

Back in Hermione's apartment the mood was still tense. Hermione had not moved from the couch in almost ten minutes and Harry was worried.

"Hermione…" he said gently placing a hand on her wrist. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"Everything just seems wrong…" was her reply

"Wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah…me and Ron…my life…everything." She said rubbing her temples "We just seem to fight all the time."

"Oh…" said Harry. It was the most eloquent thing he could think of.

"Well it's better now you're here…I mean we'll be happier. I'll be happier…" She said hopefully but she didn't really believe it – about her and Ron at least.

"You will?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. Hermione noticed his hand still lingered on her arm and how close he was. She could almost see herself reflected in those green pools…

"I'm happier already." She said breathlessly placing a hand tenderly on his cheek. They sat there for a few moments, inches apart. They both knew it was wrong, they both knew they shouldn't but they didn't care. Without any prompting they kissed each other. In that instant a multitude of feelings came swarming back. Feelings that neither of them had ever really let go. That moment Hermione felt happier than she had in three years. The kiss deepened and Harry wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her closer. He was falling for her all over again and couldn't stop himself. He had sworn he wouldn't but none of that mattered now because she was kissing him.

"Hermione…" he said his breath ragged.

"Shhh don't talk." she told him and kissed him again. She battled with his tongue and he ran a hand along her thigh. She hadn't been kissed with such a passion before. They kissed for a long time until Harry finally broke it.

"There's someone coming." He said looking at the fireplace.

"What?" she said moving away and looking at him curiously. However her concentration was broke when a skinny red headed figure collapsed through the fireplace in a frenzy of green flames. Harry jumped up immediately.

"Ginny!" he cried running to the fireplace, Hermione right behind him. She seemed a little disorientated as they helped her up and to the couch.

"Sorry…" she mumbled dreamily closing her eyes "I haven't had anything to eat in a while and then as soon as I woke up I had to get over here."

She lay still for a few moments and Harry and Hermione shared worried glances, their kiss almost forgotten.

"Harry…" Ginny said suddenly opening her eyes and squinting at him "Is it really you? Ron said…" she began but stopped short and he took her hand and stroked it gently.

"It's me Gin…don't worry I'm here." He said tenderly and broke out into a smile.

"I fainted you know…Ron said that you came back and I just collapsed. When I woke up I rushed out…" she told them. She was still a bit out of it but in those few minutes everything about her seemed to have lightened. The dark circles around her eyes were less prominent, she seemed less frail and she even looked less ragged. She was more alive lying on Hermione's couch than she had been in three years.

"Don't worry Ginny all you need is something to eat and a cup of tea... Hermione could you?" Harry asked and she nodded, wordlessly Hermione left the kitchen.

Hermione was numbly going through the motions of making tea and sandwiches replaying over and over the events in her head. One minute the world had been so right, so perfect, she had been kissing Harry and he had been kissing her, the next Ginny was lying on her couch and she had been forgotten about. Deep down she knew it was selfish and childish but she just couldn't bear to see Harry's hands on Ginny; it made her sick to her stomach. She tried to pinpoint the moment it had all changed and went wrong but she couldn't find it. She was consumed with alternating waves of hatred towards Ginny Weasley and shame and guilt. She like so many others had seen very little of the girl over the past three years. For most it was because they simply didn't want to put up with her endless weeping and temper tantrums she was now prone to but for Hermione it was different. Every time she saw Ginny she either felt jealous or guilty. She felt jealous because Ginny was allowed to be crushed by Harry's death and she wasn't and she felt guilty because she was almost sure she had been the last person to kiss him before he died. In her mind both of these were wrong she should be allowed to grieve as well and his girlfriend was supposed to have that last right. It tore her up inside. She sighed and poured the boiling water into the cups creating the brown liquid. She saw the steam rise from the kettle and wondered what it would be like to wave a hand over the scalding air…

The clock chimed eight times waking her from her dangerous thoughts and told her it was almost nightfall. She shook her head and carried the tray into the livingroom. She bit her lip to stop the tears as she gazed at the sight in front of her. Harry had his arm around Ginny and was stroking her head gently as it appeared she had fallen asleep. He was gazing at her intently with a mixed expression on his face.

"She fell asleep…" he said softly as Hermione laid the tray down in silence. "Listen Hermione-" he began but she cut him off.

"No, not here Harry. Not now…" she said looking at the sleeping Ginny and his face fell. He couldn't bear to look at her.

"Can we talk later?" he asked

"Yes later." She replied quickly not wanting to have this conversation. "She's been a wreck since you disappeared."

"Really?"

"Yeah…she barely gets out of bed…" Hermione told him with a hint of spite in her voice but she hid it well. "She…she really loves you."

Harry however to Hermione's misery did not look up. He did not go into a rant about how he didn't care and would only love her, Hermione, and Ginny could go to hell. Instead he stayed silent. A moment later there was another explosion of green flames and yet another red headed figure came from the fireplace. This time it was Ron.

"Is she alright?" He asked Harry, without so much as a glance at Hermione.

"She's fine…just sleeping." Harry told him.

"I thought you were the one who should be resting mate." Ron laughed nervously.

"Well you know me…" Harry replied.

"I…eh just came back to you know make sure that she made it here and everything." He babbled. "'mione can I talk to you for a sec?"

Hermione nodded and followed him into the kitchen. She was just glad to get rid of the sight of Harry and Ginny.

"I've been a complete idiot." He said when they reached the kitchen. She made to interrupt him but he shook his head. "I really have. I couldn't see how much you were hurting because I was just so desperate for things to be okay between us. I thought if I ignored what was going on there would be no problem. I'm so sorry…can you forgive me?" He said with puppy dog eyes.

Hermione was taken aback. It was the most sincere thing she had ever heard Ron Weasley say in the ten years she had known him. She couldn't turn him away, he was really trying. She smiled at him and nodded. He broke out into a wide grin and enveloped her in a hug.

"I love you Hermione…" he said and kissed her. She couldn't lie and say that she felt the same pull, the same passion as when Harry kissed her but she couldn't break his heart.

"_And anyway…Harry's got Ginny now." _She thought bitterly as Ron deepened the kiss. He only stopped when he heard a cough behind him. Hermione looked up to see Harry's green eyes glued to the floor; he was shuffling awkwardly in the doorway.

"She…eh woke up…" he said quietly.

"Right good…" Ron said blushing. Hermione's eyes also found the floor comforting. Wordlessly the trio exited the kitchen, just as Harry had said Ginny was sitting upright wide awake on the couch. All of a sudden the room was very tense.

"Hermione can I talk to you?" said Ginny quietly.

"Yeah sure." Hermione said her eyes not leaving the floor. "You should sit Harry, those stitches aren't strong. We can talk in the bedroom."

Hermione entered the room first and Ginny closed the door leaning against it. There was an awkward silence. After all they hadn't had a proper conversation in a long time.

"How long?" Ginny choked out.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"How long is he back?"

"Since early this morning." She told her.

"Why didn't you come get me!" Ginny said her voice full of pain "You know how much he means to me…Ron said that Malfoy even knew before us!"

"I…I couldn't leave him alone." Hermione lied "And Malfoy just kind of stumbled into it all…"

"Is that so?" Ginny snapped sarcastically, her face, like her brothers, gaining a slightly red tinge to it. Hermione was racked with guilt but she still couldn't believe both Ron and Ginny had reacted this way. The silence rung out once more for Hermione had no answer for her.

"I'll take him back to mine tonight." Ginny said finally. "That okay?" But it wasn't really a question.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Hermione retorted.

"Good." Said Ginny with a steely gaze.

"Fine. We should get back in there." Hermione said and turned her back on Ginny.

When they re-entered the room Ron and Harry were sitting joking on the couch. Ron's face lit up in a way it hadn't for three years and at that moment Hermione realised how lost Ron had been too. However she couldn't help the flip in her stomach as she saw Harry smile and laugh. The light in his eyes, the way he tossed his hair and the soft crook of his mouth…his lips…

Hermione shook it off. The way he was joking with Ron you'd have never guessed only ten minutes ago he was kissing his fiancé. It made Hermione want to throw up and want to cry at the same time.

"Hey…" Ron said awkwardly noticing the tension between the girls.

"Harry, Ginny said she'd take you home with her tonight. Are you strong enough to apparate or go by floo?" Hermione said keeping all emotion from her voice and looking straight ahead.

"I…well…eh…" he began.

"You'd probably be more comfortable there anyway." She cut him off.

"Hermione-" He started again. He pleaded to her with his eyes for some sort of explanation but he received a blank face in return.

"You two have a lot to catch up on…" she said and that silenced him.

"Come on let's get you home." Said Ginny chirpily wrapping an arm around his waist to help him up. They made there way to the fireplace and Ron gave Harry a quick hug and patted him on the back. Hermione too hugged him briefly and tried desperately not to breath in his delicious scent.

"I'll talk to you soon…" she said to him purposefully and he understood. Then with a few words into the fireplace he and Ginny disappeared in a haze of green flames.

Hopefully from now on updates will be more frequent! but reviews always make me write faster! hint hint! Comments/critisims welcome!

mz hellfire x


End file.
